What happens when everything goes wrong?
by shannyfish
Summary: Daniel's dead, Simmons is coming after Teal'c, Sam just about dies, and Jack well he enjoys yelling at people...Finished!
1. Teal'c taken?

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM does. : )  
  
Author's Note: Post "Meridian", but Pre-Season 6  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"What happens when everything goes wrong?"  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
SG-1 had tried to go on with business as usual, even though they had lost Daniel. Jack seemed to want them to keep going, not leaving enough time for them to actually absorb what had happened. Daniel was gone and no one could just forget that he was gone.  
  
SG-1 met in the briefing room an hour before the mission with General Hammond. They were going over what they were going to do and what the UAV had picked up. SG-1 was about to leave when Colonel Simmons walked in. "Oh, for crying out loud!" Colonel O'Neill exclaimed.  
  
"I'm happy to see you again, too, Colonel O'Neill."  
  
"Goddamnit! Simmons, can't you just leave us alone?"  
  
"No. See, you thought you got rid of Maybourne and you got me. So, even if I somehow was reassigned someone would just take my place."  
  
"Can we pick your replacement?" O'Neill asked.  
  
"Colonels," General Hammond interrupted.  
  
"Now, wait! Colonel O'Neill, I must inform you AND General Hammond that I will be taking a member of SG-1 with me BEFORE the mission."  
  
"I want to see documents Colonel," General Hammond immediately ordered.   
  
"Of course, General!"  
  
"Who do you THINK you're taking with you, Simmons?" O'Neill asked.  
  
"Major Carter...for now," Simmons announced.  
  
"What?! I don't think so," O'Neill told him.  
  
"It says here you are ordered to take TEAL'C back with you," Hammond said reading from Simmons' document.  
  
"I can always try."  
  
"I'll get on the phone immediately. Colonel O'Neill, you and Major Carter will go on the mission WITH SG-2. Colonel, you'll still be in charge."  
  
"Understood," O'Neill said. "I'll inform Ferretti and his team."  
  
"See you in an hour, Colonel. Teal'c please wait in your quarters until I call for you."  
  
"Yes, General Hammond." Teal'c left leaving Simmons in the briefing room with General Hammond.  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________ 


	2. Sam dead?

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM does.  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"What Happens When Everything Goes Wrong?"  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
SG-1 and SG-2 left on schedule. Before leaving General Hammond told Colonel O'Neill that the president said he would look into the matter, but that Teal'c would be on stand down until then.  
  
The planet was classic, it had too many trees for Jack's liking and he complained about it. He sent two of the members of SG-2 with Sam while she went to take her samples, one stayed behind to watch the stargate, and O'Neill and Ferretti went on to explore.  
  
Sam was collecting a soil sample with one of her escorts hovering right over her shoulder and the other wandering off. Suddenlly transport rings came up around Sam and the guy that was way too close for comfort (we'll call him Bob : ) ). They had been transported into a pitch black what seemed like a corridor. Sam and Bob immediately pulled their weapons up and got into a more alert position. Sam tried to trigger the transport the rings again, but it did not work. So, they headed down the corridor in standard military protocol. Too bad the weapons had no lighting or they would be able to see where they were going. They frooze when they heard noises. The noises sounded like Jaffa marching and firing. As Sam and Bob turned the corner to find a safer place to hide two bolts of energy struck Sam Carter. "Major!" Bob yelled as he watched her figure in front of him sieze and then collapse on the floor. Bob immediately hurried to Sam's side, he checked for a pulse. Bob couldn't find a pulse and began to panic. "Major Carter! Come on, please!" Bob yelled shaking her lightly.  
  
"Oh my god!" a faint voice said.  
  
"Who's there?" Bob asked turning his attention back to the person who had killed Major Carter.  
  
"Jacob Carter, of the Tok'ra," Jacob responded and started to cry. "Please tell me that she's okay, that I didn't kill her."  
  
"I can't," Bob said as the lighting in the Tok'ra tunnels came back online.  
  
Jacob sank down to the ground dropping his zat and just cried staring at Sam repeating quietly to himself, "I didn't mean to..."  
  
Bob reached up to switch on his radio. "Colonel O'Neill? Major Ferretti?"  
  
"Go ahead," Colonel O'Neill's voice came through.  
  
"Major Carter's dead, sir."  
  
There was a long pause before Ferretti decided to ask the question he knew Jack wanted to ask. "How?"  
  
"We were transported into dark tunnels that we now know belong to the Tok'ra. Major Carter was shot twice by a zat gun by her father."  
  
"Where are you exactly?"  
  
"We're still in the tunnels."  
  
"Use the rings and we'll meet up." 


	3. The truth comes out...

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM does.  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"What happens when everything goes wrong?"  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"Incoming travellers. SG-1 IDC received."  
  
"They're not suppose to be back for another few hours," General Hammond said as the iris opened. Teal'c soon joined them in the briefing room. "I told you to...oh never mind."  
  
Out of the event horizon came Major Ferretti and the rest of SG-2, Jacob Carter, and Colonel O'Neill carrying a motionless Sam Carter. "Medical teams to the embarkation room!"  
  
Colonel O'Neill laid Sam Carter's body on the floor as General Hammond and Teal'c arrived. "What happened?"  
  
"She's dead, general." Jack O'Neill told him sadly.  
  
The medical team with Doctor Frasier came in and immediately went to work. "What happened?"  
  
"She's gone."  
  
"She was shot twice by a zat gun," Major Ferretti informed her.  
  
Janet Frasier and her team went to work anyway. They began CPR and put a tube down her throat. When there was no response, the paddles were charged and tried three times. The third time they got a faint pulse and rushed her to the infirmary. "I want to know what happened. Briefing room now."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now. What EXACTLY happened?" Hammond asked.  
  
"I sent Bob and Rob (the other guy that was wondering around from SG-2 : ) ) with Carter to get the usual stuff. Collect soil samples and all that. Major Ferretti and I did a little exploring, while Bobert (the third person of the unnamed members of SG-2 : ) ) stayed at the gate. It was quiet, trees and all. Then Bob radioed in that Carter was dead..." O'Neill said, "and then...I sort of..."  
  
"I took over," Ferretti interrupted. "I asked them what had happened and where they were. Bob told me that he and Sam had been transported into some dark tunnels that we NOW know belong to the Tok'ra. Sam was shot twice by a zat gun...by...well, anyways we found Rob where they had been and then Bob, Sam, and Jacob were transported up by the rings and we came back."  
  
"WHO shot Major Carter?" General Hammond asked, but got no oral response. Jack and SG-2 were all looking down, not making any eye contact. Then, he looked at Jacob and saw the pain and knew that his old friend had shot his own daughter. "Jacob?"  
  
"I didn't know it was Sam, let alone an SG Team. The lights were off and...and I can't believe that I shot her!" Jacob said weakly.  
  
"You're ALL dismissed," General Hammond said as he, Jacob, Teal'c, Jack, and Ferretti made their way to the infirmary.  
  
  
  
Major Samantha Carter lay unconscious in the infirmary with an IV unit, heart monitor, and ventalator attached. Hammond, Ferretti, Jacob Carter, and SG-1 walked in just to be immediately stopped by Doctor Frasier. "How is she, Doctor?" Hammond asked.  
  
"She's not breathing on her own, the ventalator is the only thing that's keeping her alive right now, but..." she stopped.  
  
But what?"  
  
"Sir, remember Sam has a living will."  
  
"Come on! Just give her some time!" Jack said.  
  
"How much time, Colonel?"  
  
"I guess that falls to the general's and Jacob's decision then?" Janet asked.  
  
"Are we allowed to override the living will?" Hammond asked. "Should we?"  
  
"Well, General you are her commanding officer and Jacob is her father, so you're the only two who have a right to."  
  
"Jacob?"  
  
"I don't know George. I want to sat keep her on the ventalator, but for how long?"  
  
"As long as it takes!" Jack told him obviously not happy.  
  
"Jack, we can't just leave her on it for years."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Colonel O'Neill," Hammond started. "The decision will be left up to Jacob and I. For now she will remain on the life support system, but that's not my decision yet. I need some time to think."  
  
"What's to think about?! Sam lives or Sam dies, not a very gard choice at all!"  
  
"Indeed," Teal'c added.  
  
"I say that we follow what Sam has in her living will," Jacob said.  
  
"What?! And what if Hammond decides to keep her on life support?" Jack asked.  
  
"Doctor?" Hammond asked.  
  
"I would include myself, Colonel O'Neill, and Teal'c since we're the next closest here and then it has to have a conclusive vote."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"Can I see her?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Yes, but only one visitor at a time."  
  
Jacob entered the area where Sam was. His little girl, how could this have happened? How could he have shot his OWN daughter? She was pale, at least paler than usual and hooked up to several machines along with an IV unit. "What should I do Sam?" he asked quietly. "I want to do what's right. What's right for everyone, I didn't mean to shoot you, Sam. If I let you go, you'll die. I don't know if I could live with the fact that I had caused the death of my wife AND my daughter. Mark would definately hate me, let alone how could I TELL him?" Jacob left after a second.  
  
Hammond watched as his friend left his daughter's side and headed for the door. "Wait Jacob."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Back through the stargate."  
  
"Jacob...Sam's lying in the next room hooked up to a ventalator that's the only thing keeping her alive."  
  
"I can't be here right now."  
  
"Then who will vote for you?"  
  
"Jack can, I don't care!" Jacob said quickly leaving the infirmary. 


	4. Decsions

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM does. : )  
  
Author's Note: New Chapter up, so what do you think? Please read and review! Oh, and read and review my other Stargate SG-1 fics: Lost Angels from the Future Children trilogy, New Eden, Once four, now three, possibly two?, Alternate, Alternate, Alternate Universe or AAA Universe, and Where's Sam?  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"What happens when everything goes wrong?"  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Jack O'Neill stayed at his second-in-command's bedside all night. Teal'c had also stayed he had been right outside of the door while Jack was inside sitting next to the bed. Teal'c would only let General Hammond, Jacob Carter, Doctor Frasier, and anyone else that Jack or Doctor Frasier okayed. Jack O'Neill was afriad that Colonel Simmons would come back and try to take Teal'c and Major Carter. Jack promised himself that he wouldn't let that happen. They had lost Daniel, he wasn't about to lose Teal'c and Sam. Teal'c had become one of Jack's best friends and Sam well... he and Sam knew (and Teal'c and Janet knew, too), they had told each other how they felt and both knew they couldn't do anything about it.  
  
Morning came and Doctor Frasier quietly entered Sam's room. She found Sam as she had left her and Colonel O'Neill asleep in the chair next to the bed. He had fallen asleep holding Sam's hand and his head on the bed. She moved to take Sam's vitals recording it into Sam's medical record. Her heart monitor had the same reading as before, the ventalator was operating the same, the IV unit needed to be changed soon, the brainwave seemed the same, and Sam's temprature had gone up slightly. She saw Colonel O'Neill start to stir. Janet finished taking down the readings, Jack pulled his head up and opened his eyes. "Good morning Colonel O'Neill."  
  
"Janet, how is she?"  
  
"The same, but slight temprature increasement."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means that there's no change."  
  
"What are her chances?"  
  
"It doesn't look good, Colonel. People in Sam's state close to never recover."  
  
"She had to!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Janet, we've lost Daniel, Teal'c might be taken away by Simmons, and now Sam..."  
  
"Colonel...we need to decide how long to let her stay on the life support systems."  
  
"I don't know if I can decide it, you decide."  
  
"I can't either, I'm not sure if anyone can."  
  
"You're her best friend, the general's almost her uncle, and I...well I can't because..."  
  
"Because you love her too much."  
  
"Much more than I should."  
  
"Teal'c could. He's always ready to be negative, so maybe if we blend his time frame with the general's."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"I'll ask Teal'c and then ask the general and then take the time frame from somewhere in between." Janet left the infirmary.  
  
  
  
  
"Come in," General Hammond said as he looked up from his paperwork to see Janet Frasier walk into his office and close the door behind her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"She's still the same, but we've come up with an idea to come up with a time frame to let Sam off of the ventalator."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I asked Teal'c when he thought we should take Sam off of the ventalator and how I need to know what you think."  
  
"What time frame I think?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What did Teal'c say?"  
  
"It soesn't work that way. I'll tell you AFTER you give me a time frame."  
  
"Okay. Six months."  
  
"Okay, Teal'c said two months. So, now I have to pick in between two and six months."  
  
"Four months, then?"  
  
"Yes, General. Four months from today."  
  
"Keep me informed."  
  
"Of course, sir."  
  
  
  
  
"Should we inform Sam's brother?" O'Neill asked.  
  
"Can we?" Janet asked him back.  
  
"Is there a way he can be transferred out of the mountain?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Yes, she can be transported to the Air Force hospital."  
  
"Good. Colonel, I would like you to go and visit her brother."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Have we heard from Jacob Carter?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"No," Hammond answered.  
  
"Does he not care about Samantha Carter?"  
  
"He does, but he feels guilty. He was suppose to pick up his wife one day and was late so she took a taxi and was killed in an accident. Sam and her brother blamed him for her death because they were hurt and young. They believed that the Air Force was more important than his family. Now he's shot his daughter and she might die as well. I think he believes that he's failed his children."  
  
"Yeah well he shot Carter twice and then left!" Jack said angrily.  
  
"Jack. I want you to leave in the morning."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"I'll make the arrangements for you, Colonel."  
  
"Her brother's name is Mark. He's married and has kids," Janet informed him. 


	5. Mark and Ashlyn Carter

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM, Showtime, and Sci-Fi do.   
: )  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"What Happens When Everything Goes Wrong?"  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Colonel Jack O'Neill was dressed in his pristine blue Air Force uniform. He opened the small picket fence that surrounded Mark Carter's picture perfect home. He walked up three steps to the front door. He knocked three times and then waited until a woman answered the door. "Yes? May I help you?"  
  
"I'm looking for Mark Carter. Is he home?" Jack asked.  
  
"Is this about Sam?"  
  
"Who is it?" Mark Carter asked his wife as he entered the doorway.  
  
"Colonel Jack O'Neill, United States Air Force."  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Mark asked.  
  
"Can I come in?" Jack asked.  
  
"Of course," Mark's wife said (we'll call her Ashlyn because I don't remember if they ever mentioned her name, but if they did then feel free to correct me : ) ).   
  
Jack entered the house and removed his hat and sun glasses. He sat down on the couch while Ashlyn sat down opposite Jack. Mark just stood next to the chair. "Is Sam hurt?"  
  
"She's in critical condition."  
  
"What happened?" Ashlyn asked.  
  
"Classified."  
  
"Colonel, where is she?" Mark questioned.  
  
"She is in a USAF hospital in Colorado Springs. There's a plane waiting."  
  
"What about the girls (forget how many kids, but we'll pretend that there are two girls and that there names are Alana and Melissa : ) )? They can't come, who's going to watch them?" Ashlyn asked.  
  
"What about your sister?" Mark asked.  
  
"I'll go call her," Ashlyn said disappearing into the next room.  
  
"What about my father?"  
  
"General Carter is already on his way," Jack said trying to remember to refer to Jacob as General Carter and not Jacob, Jake, or Dad, or even yelling about him since he was extremely angry with Sam and Mark's father.  
  
"So, he's on his way?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Does he KNOW how San was hurt?"  
  
"Uhhh, well maybe..."  
  
"He does! Doesn't he?"  
  
"It is very possible."  
  
"Colonel, why don't you just tell me?"  
  
"Because I have orders to simply inform you that Major Carter is in critical condition and to bring you and your wife to the hospital."  
  
"Sam would WANT you to tell me."  
  
"She would WANT ME to follow orders."  
  
"How do you know? You don't know her!" Mark yelled at him.  
  
"I know! I probably know her better than you! How dare you act like I don't care!"  
  
"What's going on?" Ashlyn asked rushing into the room after hearing all the yelling.  
  
"How do you know Sam? She's never talked about you!"  
  
"I'm her commanding officer, I've known her for five years. How many times in the last five years have you talked to her? The people where we work have been her FAMILY, not you!"  
  
"Mark. My sister is coming over to watch Alana and Melissa. Go pack while I wait for her," Ashlyn waited until Mark left the room. She took a breath and then looked at Colonel O'Neill. "Maybe you and Mark should stay away from each other."  
  
"Yes, ma'am. Shouldn't YOU pack?"  
  
"I did it when I was on the phone. So, are you and Sam friends?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you work with deep space radar telemetry?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What field?"  
  
"Field, ma'am?"  
  
"Yes, what field of study?"  
  
"I'm not a scientist, just strictly a military man."  
  
"I see. And so what do you do there?"  
  
"I make sure that the general gets sarcastic jokes everyday. Teach Teal'c about the world..."  
  
"Who's Teal'c?"  
  
"A friend."  
  
"Where does he come from?"  
  
"Chulak."  
  
"Never heard of it."  
  
"It's in...Africa."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Anyways, we ready?"  
  
"Mark?" Ashlyn called.  
  
"One minute."  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Colonel O'Neill asked that I call him when we arrived and to get an update on Major Carter's medical condition."  
  
"I see," Janet said. "Well, you can inform him that we have arrived and that Sam's condition has not changed."  
  
"Thank you Doctor Frasier." Teal'c stepped out of the USAF hospital and took out his cell phone. Since Teal'c was in public he was wearing a khaki floppy hat, black jacket, black shirt, khaki pants, and black shoes. Teal'c dialed his friend's cell number and then held it up to his ear. "O'Neill." Teal'c paused to listen, "yes we have arrived to the hospital safely." Teal'c waited for Colonel O'Neill to finish his questions, "no, Doctor Frasier has informed me that Samantha Carter's condition has not changed...I will inform Doctor Frasier that you will arrive soon...yes...I will be waiting. Goodbye O'Neill." Teal'c returned the cell phone into his jacket pocket, and then proceeded back into the hospital.  
  
"What did Colonel O'Neill say?" Doctor Frasier asked Teal'c as he entered Sam's hospital room.   
  
"He, Samantha Carter's brother, and his wife will be arriving here in about two and a half hours."  
  
"Okay, and the general called while you were outside talking to Colonel O'Neill. Jacob Carter has just come back through the gate."  
  
"I see, Colonel O'Neill will not be happy."  
  
"General Hammond wants you to try to keep the colonel from arguing or anything argumentative with the Carter family."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Good. Thank you, Teal'c," Janet told him and Teal'c bowed slightly.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Welcome Jacob Carter," Teal'c greeted as he entered Sam's room. Teal'c followed Jacob into the hospital room.   
  
"Her condition has not changed, Jacob Carter."  
  
"I know, George filled me in on her condition."  
  
"Why did you leave?"  
  
"I know, Jack's angry with me."  
  
"As he should be. You should not have abandoned Samantha Carter."  
  
"I didn't abandon her!"  
  
"You are lucky that I let you into the hospital."  
  
"Come on, Teal'c!"  
  
"You would be good to remember that if you abadon your daughter again, do not think that I will allow you to see her," Teal'c told him and then went back out of the room. Teal'c had designated himself roomguard.   
  
"Hey Sam," Jacob said as he went around his daughter's bed to sit on the left side of the bed. "Sorry I was gone, I...I don't know why I left before." Jacob looked down at Sam and suddenlly remembered why he had ran away in the first place. "Maybe Jack's right, maybe I shouldn't be here. I ran away and just left...but I was just extremely scared."  
  
"I'm sure she knows that," came the voice of Janet Frasier. She had come in quietly so that she would not disturb him.  
  
"Hi, I was just...well talking to Sam," Jacob explained.  
  
"I know, it's great. So, how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine. I think that Jack would be a lot happier if I wasn't here."  
  
"The colonel is just trying to look out for the team. Since Daniel died...he's just been really protective."  
  
"I've noticed. When does Mark get here?"  
  
"Mark and Ashlyn Carter will arrive in about two hours."  
  
"Okay. Thank you."  
  
"I'll be back to check on her in an hour."  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Two hours came and went, Mark and Ashlyn Carter along with Colonel Jack O'Neill to the USAF hospital. They walked in and down a corridor to find Teal'c outside Sam's door. "Greetings."  
  
"Hey Teal'c, can we go in?" Jack asked.  
  
"Mark and Ashlyn Carter may enter, but Doctor Frasier would like to talk to you O'Neill," Teal'c said letting Mark and Ashlyn pass.  
  
"What does she want?"  
  
"General Hammond has requested that we keep you away from the Carter family," Doctor Frasier said walking up behind him.   
  
"What? So, I can't see Sam?"  
  
"Not unless they aren't in the room."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"General Hammond doesn't want argument or any fighting going on between you and the Carter family, especially with Jacob Carter."  
  
"I'm not going to hurt him...much."  
  
"Colonel O'Neill!" came the voice of General George Hammond from behind Colonel O'Neill.  
  
"Sir!" Jack said spinning around.  
  
"I'm ordering you to return back to the SGC."  
  
"But sir!"  
  
"Colonel! Now! Do I have to have you escorted back?" Hammond asked.  
  
"No...sir."  
  
"Good, you'll be in command until I return. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"See you soon."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Goodbye, Colonel."  
  
"Yes, sir, General, sir," Jack said angry that he wasn't able to see Sam as he left the hospital.  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
"Dad, WHAT happened?" Mark asked when he saw his sister lying in the hospital bed. She was pale, more so than the last time he saw her. "Does she have any injuries? Or HOW...what caused it? What's actually wrong with her?"  
  
"Mark, calm down," Ashlyn tried to calm her husband.  
  
"You know that it's classified, all I can tell you is that Sam was injured on duty and that she is surviving off of the ventalator alone," Jacob said.  
  
"Dad, Sam has a living will."  
  
"I know, Mark."  
  
"You're not obeying her wishes?" Ashlyn asked.  
  
"We've decided to give her four months."  
  
"Why?" Mark asked.  
  
"Because not everyone agreed."  
  
"Everyone agreed?"  
  
"I sort of left because I was mad that Sam was hurt, but General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill, and Teal'c voted on how long to keep her on life support."  
  
"What?" Mark asked.  
  
"Now, Mark. You have to remember that your sister has TWO families," General Hammond explained. "She has you and your family and your dad. Then, she has people at the base. Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c, Doctor Frasier, Cassandra, and I are all her family, too. The colonel cares about Sam more than the Air Force allows him to, so he's very protective. Especially since, a member of our family recently died. He was very close to Sam too. The colonel, Teal'c, and I decided on how long to leave Sam on life support. Teal'c said two months, the colonel would want forever but he decided not to vote, and I said sic months. So, Doctor Frasier took four months because it was in the middle."  
  
"I see," Mark simply said.  
  
"So, in a way you ARE obeying Sam's wishes?" Ashlyn asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we are," Jacob said thinking about it.  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"This sucks!" Jack O'Neill yelled sitting in General Hammond's office. "God! This sucks sooo much!" Jack yelled some more throwing his arms up in the air and throwing his head back against the headrest of the chair. A knock came at the office door. "Come!"  
  
The stargate operator entered the office, "I was wondering if everything's alright, sir?"  
  
"Everything sucks!"  
  
"I see sir."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Jack watched as he left the office. "Great! The people on ground level can probably hear me yelling."  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	6. Nightmares & Lip Reading

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM, Showtime, and Sci-Fi do. : )  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"What happens when everything goes wrong?"  
Chapter 6  
  
  
Cold. Why was it so cold? It was cold, but yet the surroundings were that of Natu. It SHOULD be hot and hard to breathe, Sam thought as she looked around. "Why am I wearing these clothes?" Sam asked herself aloud looking down at her white capris, white tank top with sheer white jacket, and white shoes. "What's going on?" Sam stopped and then tried to remember what had happened. "WHERE was I?" Sam thought back to the planet where SG-1 AND SG-2 were collecting samples. "Tunnels. Where did they lead to?" Sam thought back to the tunnels. She remembered what had happened. She had been shot, but she wasn't injuried and she didn't feel any pain. "Am I dead?"  
  
"Samantha, it is good to see you," a familar voice suddenlly appearing before her was Martouf.  
  
"Martouf! Am I dead?"  
  
"No, not yet anyway."  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
"Samantha, dear. Is that you?" a figure from behind Martouf walked towards her, it was her mother.  
  
"Mom!?"  
  
"Sam, what a wonderful woman you've turned into!" her mother said touching her face.  
  
"I've missed you!" Sam said hugging her mother.  
  
"WE'VE ALL missed you Samantha," her mother told her.  
  
"WE?" Sam asked confused and pulled away from her mother.  
  
"I've missed you, darling," her mother said holding out her hand to Sam. "You must tell me all about your life, and about Mark. Is he married? Do I have grandchildren? Sam?"  
  
"Samantha, what is wrong?" Martouf asked seeing that Sam was obviously confused.  
  
"This...this is NOT right." Sam told them as she backed away from them and into a decent pod. Sam sat down and pulled her knees to her chest. "This isn't real!"  
  
"Of course it is," Sam's mother said approaching her.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Samantha, please!" Martouf pleaded.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Sam, it's me, really it is," her mother said holding her daughter's head between her hands.  
  
"No!" Sam said pulling her mother's hands away.  
  
"Samantha!" she placed her hands back on Sam's face again. "IT'S me."  
  
"No! I am Samantha Carter. United States Air Force Major..."  
  
"Samantha Carter, you stop now!"  
  
"Samantha Carter. United States Air Force..."  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
Jacob, Mark, and Ashlyn Carter had been just sitting around Sam's bed for an hour not saying anything to one another. Sam's lips began to move, but no sound came out. "Sam?" Jacob said aloud obviously the only one who noticed the movement. Jacob got up and stood nest to Sam's bed which immediately alerted Mark and Ashlyn. "Get Doctor Frasier! Quick!" Jacob ordered and Mark ran out to get her.  
  
"She's moving her lips," Ashlyn said shocked. "She's saying her name..."  
  
"You can lip read?"  
  
"I can lip read okay, but not..."  
  
"You can read Sam's lips right now?"  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"Tell me what she says."  
  
"Samantha Carter," Ashlyn told him starting to read what Sam was trying to say. "United States Air Force Major."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"She starts to repeat after saying a word I don't understand. Well she says that she won't give up the stargate codes. And then she repeats. Do you know what the stargate is, Jacob?" Ashlyn asked.  
  
"It's a project she's been working on. It has something to do with satelite and deep space radar..."  
  
"Stargate doesn't sound like a satelite or deep space radar project name."  
  
"You can ask Sam when she wakes up."  
  
"What happened?" Janet Frasier asked as she hurried into the room with Mark close behind.  
  
"She's moving her lips," Jacob explained.  
  
"Jacob, that could mean anything," Janet explained as she checked Sam's vitals. "I'm afraid that her vitals are all the same as they were before."  
  
"There has to be a change!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but it could just be a reflex or reaction to medication."  
  
"She was mouthing her name, that she's an Air Force Major, and..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And she said she wouldn't give up the stargate codes," Jacob said.  
  
"The stargate?" Mark asked.  
  
Janet was surprised that Jacob had said it aloud. "Stargate?"  
  
"Ashlyn read what Sam was mouthing," Jacob explained. "Ashlyn wanted to know and I told her the truth...that it was a satelite or some deep space radar project that Sam's been working on."  
  
"I see."  
  
"So, shouldn't her vitals have changed if she's talking about work?"  
  
"I'll have to run some tests," Janet told them, "I'll need everyone to leave for awhile. Why don't you all go and get something to eat," Janet suggestes.  
  
"I'll inform the general," Jacob volunteered and they all filed out.  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________ 


	7. A Visit from Daniel

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM, Showtime, and Sci-Fi.  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"What happens when everything goes wrong?"  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
"Not real. Not real," Sam just kept repeating it to herself as she cried. She tried not to look at the images of her mother and Martouf. Sam stopped when she noticed that the pleading and voices had stopped. Sam looked up to see that Sam's mother and Martouf had stepped back. In front of Sam appeared a glowing light that turned into a friend that had been lost." Daniel.  
  
"Hi Sam," Daniel said approaching the decent pod. Daniel sat down next to Sam, "I've missed you."  
  
"I've missed you, too!" Sam said hugging Daniel. "Are you really dead?"  
  
"No, I've just ascended...I've been with you and the others. I'm always watching."  
  
"Am I dead?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Am I dying?"  
  
"That's your choice," Daniel told her. "Think of what your loss would mean to the people that love you. Your family and the family we've made at the SGC."  
  
"I don't want to die, yet."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes," Sam said half laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"I never thought I'd hear you ask me if I WANTED to live or die."  
  
"Well there's a first time for everything."  
  
"Daniel, will you ever come back?"  
  
"In human flesh?" he asked and Sam nodded. "Maybe...someday, but know that I will always be with all of you. On every mission...In the SGC..."  
  
"Good, because that's where you belong."  
  
"Sam, live your life. And know that I asked Jack to make Jacob stop...I'm still here," Daniel placed his hand over her heart. Sam closed her eyes and then began to open them again...  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Janet was finished running the tests and the results were the same. Sam's vitals had NOT changed. Janet turned to put the chart back. Sam was awake and she was fighting the ventalator, which only sufficated Sam. "Sam, relax. Let the machine breathe for you. On the count of three I'm going to remove the tube so that you can breathe on your own. I need you to exhale on three, understand?" Janet asked and Sam nodded. "One, two, three," and Janet pulled the tube out and turned off the ventalator. "How you feeling?" Janet asked Sam as she rechecked her vitals.  
  
"I'm fine," Sam told her weakly.  
  
"We were worried."  
  
"I was on Natu," Sam said.  
  
"No. You weren't on Natu. Natu's gone Sam."  
  
"Martouf and...my mother were there..."  
  
"Sam, I'm afraid it was a dream."  
  
"Daniel was there. He said that I had a choice?...he said that he's always with us..."  
  
"Yes, well..." there was a knock at the door and then it was opened. It was Jacob.  
  
"Sam!" Jacob hurried to Sam's side followed by Mark and Ashlyn.  
  
"Hey..." Sam greeted them.  
  
"Hey, sis, how ya feeling?" Mark asked.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Do you need anything?" Ashlyn asked.  
  
"No, thank you though." Sam sat up and look around "Where am I?"  
  
"At the USAF hospital," Janet answered.  
  
"Where's the general, Teal'c, and the colonel?"  
  
"George is somewhere around here," Jacob told her. "Teal'c has been at your door guard for as long as you've been in the infirmary AND hospital. And as of...Jack, well we sort of got into it."  
  
"What?!" Sam asked surprised and angry at the same time.  
  
"George sort of ground him," Jacob explained.  
  
"Do you want Colonel O'Neill here?" Janet asked Sam.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll make the call."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Why is it so important that he's here?" Mark asked.  
  
"He's my friend, Mark. Why?" Sam asked her brother.  
  
"I don't like him."  
  
"Have you met?"  
  
"He made a house call."  
  
"I see. And?"  
  
"We got into an argument."  
  
"You should have heard it Sam. They were arguing about whether you would want him to tell Mark what happened and who knew and cared about you more," Ashlyn explained.  
  
"I see," was all Sam said.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Jack had arrived an hour after Jacob called. He, Jacob, Janet, and Teal'c were all in Sam's room. "How ya feeling Carter?" Jack asked.  
  
"I hear that you and Mark got into it."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Mark wasn't happy."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"He said I should transfer and get away from you."  
  
"And?"  
  
"You can't get rid of me that easily," she said and got a smile from him.  
  
Hammond and Ferretti entered the room. "I just got a call. Teal'c you're back on active duty."  
  
"Thank you, General."  
  
"How are you feeling, Major?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Fine, sir."  
  
"So, Sam did you just do all of this for attention?" Ferretti asked playing around.  
  
"No!" she said laughing with him.  
  
"So, Carter what did you do while you were gone?" Jack asked.  
  
"I talked to Daniel," Sam told him.  
  
"Daniel? Daniel's gone, Sam."  
  
"No, he's always with us."  
  
"I suppose he is."  
  
"Daniel Jackson will always be a part of all of us," Teal'c said.  
  
"He's like a guardian angel, he told me not to be mad that you told Dad to stop," Sam confessed.  
  
"And?" Jack asked.  
  
"I'm not mad, I'm just glad that SG-1 is together."  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
THE END! 


End file.
